


Break Me Down

by askscienceboyfriends



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Collars, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Dog Cops, Dom Phil Coulson, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Paddling, Punishment, Sub Clint Barton, bondage as a coping mechanism, color system, phlint - Freeform, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askscienceboyfriends/pseuds/askscienceboyfriends
Summary: Clint had a traumatic day, and he needs his Dom to take him apart so he can feel whole again. Phil knows exactly what Clint needs, and he goes to work giving it to him.Day Four of Kinktober 2019 for prompt "Collars"Yeah, this is filthy. Have fun!





	Break Me Down

_I need you._

The text came through just after lunch, and Phil didn’t see it right away. He was in the middle of training a group of new agents about interrogation methods, and he would have rather been anywhere else. When he finally got a moment to check his phone, he took a deep breath. “Okay, you’re dismissed. Hit the gym for the remainder of your shift here.”

The trainees looked around, a bit confused, but nobody complained as they packed up and headed out. Phil locked the door behind them him as he left the empty room and walked briskly down the hall.

_On my way. _He finally got to text Clint back, and he hoped he wouldn’t hit too much traffic on the way home. Those words from Clint only meant one thing, and all he cared about at that moment was getting home to be with him.

Half an hour later, he pulled into the parking lot of their apartment building. He was out of the car and upstairs with lightning speed. When he unlocked the apartment door, the first thing he saw was Clint sitting in the middle of the living room floor. He was doing a controlled breathing exercise. Phil shut and locked the door and approached Clint slowly. “Baby? What was it?”

Clint opened his eyes very cautiously and looked up at Phil. He was trying to remain calm, but his eyes were red. “Mission went south. Lost an agent. My fault.”

Phil didn’t bother telling Clint it wasn’t his fault, although he was sure it wasn’t. That’s not what Clint needed. Clint needed to drop and give up control. Clint needed to be punished for what he considered his sins. After the years they’d spent together, Phil had finally gotten a rhythm perfected for how these things went. Assuring Clint and comforting him did nothing. He craved pain and discipline, so that was what Phil gave him.

Phil nodded and hummed. He reached forward and stroked Clint’s cheek, the only form of comfort he allowed himself to give the younger man before one of their sessions, and stood. “Go get undressed and bring me your collar.”

Clint was up almost before he finished the sentence and fled the room. Phil took a few breaths and grounded himself for what was to come. One of these sessions as a serious punishment session was far different from the times they played for sexual release. He stood and took off his shoes but left his socks on. He removed his jacket and hung it up in the foyer on their coat rack. He unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and rolled each sleeve up systematically. It was all a part of the ritual.

By the time Clint returned, Phil had collected his implements from the hallway closet and lined them up on a towel on the dining room table. Clint eyed the selection. There was a bottle of lube, a plug, a cock ring, a blindfold, and a large wooden paddle. He didn’t see their usual rope or handcuffs which kept him still and from acting out physically until he went under. He frowned and looked at Phil. “I need…”

Phil slapped him across the cheek before he could finish the sentence. “You need what I give you, and nothing more.”

Clint sucked in a sharp breath, but he was already feeling the effects of Phil’s dominance. He got onto his knees quickly and held up the collar for Phil. He took it and made a show of fasting it around Clint’s neck. “Good boy,” he said, his voice softening. “Color?”

“Green,” Clint replied quickly.

“Safeword?”

“Crossbow.”

“Good. That’s better. Now, you’ve been naughty, haven’t you? You need Daddy to punish you so you can be a good boy again, hmm?”

Clint nodded, closing his eyes and feeling his face turning red with shame. Phil grabbed his chin and jerked it up. “Look at me. Answer me with your words.”

Clint’s eyes flew open. His heart was racing. “Yes, sir. I need to be punished.”

Phil nodded. “Good. Stand up.” Clint stood and faced Phil, feeling very small. Phil began to undo his tie. When he was done, he unbuttoned a few spots on his shirt, exposing a bit of chest, and pointed at the table. “Bend over it. Chest flat on the table, arms behind your back.”

Clint obeyed, breathing evenly again. Once he was in the position requested, Phil began to wrap his tie around Clint’s wrists, effectively binding his hands together. Clint felt a surge of heat flow through him, slipping further towards his goal. Phil placed the blindfold on Clint’s eyes, and then he opened the lube and coated his fingers.

Phil took his time stretching Clint. He wanted Clint to feel the burn and the sensation with every movement. Clint’s hips shook a bit, and he gasped a few times as Phil grazed his prostate, but otherwise he didn’t move. Once Phil was satisfied with how open Clint was, he stood back up and gave Clint’s bottom a sound smack. Clint gasped, and his hips thrust forward a few times. Phil picked up the plug and guided it into Clint then reached around to feel Clint’s erection. He hummed a pleased sound and next went to work attaching the cock ring to the trembling blond under him.

Finally, all was set just the way he wanted it. Clint was bent over the table, hands tied, blindfold on, and plugged and ringed. Phil stood back, adjusting his sleeves, and admired his work. “Color?”

“Green, sir.”

“Are you going to be my good boy and take your punishment?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Do you know what will happen if you disobey Daddy?”

“Yes, sir. I won’t get to come, sir. And I’ll keep the plug in all night.”

“All night, and all day tomorrow.”

Clint let out a shaky breath. In a way, he wanted to disobey so he could be forced to wear the plug longer. But he was firmly in subspace by now, and he just wanted to please his Daddy and take his punishment. “Yes, sir. Whatever Daddy says.”

“Good.” Phil stood up straight and walked over to the table. He picked up the paddle and moved back to stand behind Clint. “I’m going to punish you now. You’ll count out each number as I strike you. If you miss a number or count incorrectly, we’ll start over. If you behave and take it well for me, you’ll get Daddy’s cock. Do you want that?”

“Yes, sir. I want it so much, sir.”

“That’s my good boy.” Phil ran his hand over Clint’s ass, taking a few moments to fondle and squeeze his tight skin. Clint was so beautiful, all the time, but especially like this. Phil didn’t love that this was Clint’s only coping mechanism for some things, but they’d come a long way. He did love that Clint trusted him, and only him, to do this for him. And he loved seeing his boy bound and stretched, completely under his control.

He stepped to the side and touched Clint’s ass with the paddle, squaring up his target. He could hear Clint breathing steadily. He pulled back and carefully landed his first swat, directly on the center of Clint’s bottom.

Clint gasped but didn’t pause in calling out, “One, sir!”

Phil stood still and watched the skin where he’d just struck turn red. It was his favorite part, marking Clint and watching his work. Well, one of his favorites. The noises Clint made really were something other-worldly. Once he was satisfied with the color, he swung the paddle four more times, hitting him in the same spot, directly over the plug. Clint called out the numbers for each swat dutifully.

After the fifth strike, Phil paused to touch Clint’s skin again. Now it was red and starting to heat up. He gave each of his ass cheeks a hard smack with his hand, just to hear Clint hiss. Those swats did not count for the total, and Clint knew the rules very well.

Phil resumed his stance and this time struck lower, at the sit spot of Clint’s buttocks. This area was more sensitive and stung far more than any other part. Clint’s voice strained a bit, but he called out each number. Phil hit him there a total of five times before moving back up. Once he was at number twenty, he paused and rested the paddle on Clint’s back. He ran his fingers over the red skin, soothing him and irritating the spots at the same time. “Color?”

“Green, sir.” But he could tell now from Clint’s voice that he was crying. That was good. That meant he was getting what he needed and they were almost through.

Phil ran a finger between Clint’s cheeks and pulled a bit on the plug, twisting it around then pushing it back in. “You’re doing such a good job taking your punishment. Soon, Daddy will be able to fuck this pretty red ass of yours. Do you still want that?”

“Yes, sir. Very much, sir. Want to feel you inside me, sir.”

“Good. I’m going to paddle you five more times, but they won’t be easy. Can you take five more swats for me, baby?”

“Yes, sir.”

Phil ran his hand up Clint’s ass and collected the paddle. “That’s my sweet boy. Count them out for Daddy.”

He stood up and drew the paddle back, sending it crashing against Clint’s ass hard. The noise reverberated through the living room and almost scared Phil for a second. Clint cried out but then collected himself and called out his number.

The last four swats were the same- hard, calculated smacks to the center of Clint’s ass. Clint whimpered several times during the last set, but he said each number out loud. After the twenty-fifth smack, Phil set the paddle back down on the table. He bent down and rubbed Clint’s bottom a bit, soothing him, and placed a kiss on each cheek.

“You did so well for me, baby. And you’ve been punished and forgiven now.” He touched Clint’s shoulders and led him to stand up. Tears had streamed down his face, and he was breathing heavily. Phil removed the blindfold and kissed him. “Good boy.” He went behind Clint and undid the tie, letting Clint move his hands. He reached down and stroked Clint’s cock, straining against the ring for release. “Feels like my boy is ready for Daddy to fuck him.”

Clint nodded quickly. “Yes, sir. I want you so much, Daddy.”

Phil kissed him again, then picked up the lube and led Clint into the bedroom. “On the bed. On your hands and knees, ass up for me.”

Clint scrambled to get into position quickly. Once he was ready, Phil stood where Clint could watch him and took his time undressing himself. He’d been hard for a while now, and as soon as his boxers were down, he sighed at the relief of his cock bouncing free. Clint licked his lips at the sight, causing Phil to chuckle. “You can suck it later, baby. If you’re good. But now I’m gonna fuck you. Color?”

“So green, sir. Please, sir!”

Phil smiled and bent forward to kiss Clint. Then he climbed onto the bed and lubed himself up. He pulled the plug out of Clint carefully and inserted two lubed fingers. Clint was sufficiently stretched, so he scooted forward and lined himself up with Clint’s hole. He slid into his sub in one motion, pausing to give them both time to adjust. Clint was panting underneath him. He reached down and took the cock ring off Clint. “Do not come until I say you can. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” The desperation in Clint’s voice made Phil’s cock twitch. He moaned as he pulled back, and then he started slamming into Clint.

They’d been together long enough that he knew exactly how Clint liked it. He knew how to hit every sensitive spot Clint had, and he knew about how long Clint could last in this state without losing control. He gripped Clint’s hips and drove into him, hard and deep with each thrust. He was grunting with each push into Clint, working up a sweat and echoing the moans coming from Clint underneath him. He wanted to keep going like this forever, but he knew he was disappointingly close to exploding.

He kept it up as long as he possibly could, given how hard he was thrusting his hips. “Clint… okay, baby… come for Daddy.” Clint let go immediately and howled as his vision whited out, his hips thrusting back into Phil on their own. His elbows gave out on him, and he was pressed against his chest to the bed, being held up by Phil’s hands only as he squirted all over the comforter. Feeling Clint clench and yowl beneath him, Phil let out a gutteral moan and slammed in hard before he spilled himself into Clint’s hole.

He held Clint up as long as he could, but finally he rolled them both over into a clean spot on the bed. He pulled out as tenderly as possible, then pulled Clint into his arms, kissing the archer sloppily. “Love you, baby. God, you’re so perfect. You did everything you needed to, honey. I love you so much.”

Clint was still breathing heavily, keeping his eyes closed, but he nodded. He curled up against Phil’s chest, wanting nothing but to feel the man’s arms around him. “Love you,” he finally murmured. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“Are you okay, baby? Do you need anything? Water, or a shower?” Phil massaged Clint’s shoulders as he looked him over, kissing any skin of Clint’s he could reach. He touched the collar, intending to take it off, but Clint made a noise of protest, wanting to belong to Phil this way as long as he could.

Clint shook his head. “Just you. Shower later. And… mmmm… pizza.”

Phil chuckled and kissed Clint firmly on the lips. “Anything you want, precious. Relax. Take a nap. You earned it. I got you. I won’t ever let you go.”

Clint hummed and tried to nod, but he was out before he could complete the action. His emotions and physical exhaustion had gotten the better of him, but Phil knew he’d wake up feeling like a different person. Then they could talk. And order pizza, apparently. And Phil might even agree to an episode of Dog Cops. Because he’d do anything for his boy, and he meant it. He smiled and placed a kiss on the collar, and then closed his eyes.


End file.
